The Best Traitor
by The Happy Rabbit
Summary: The Great War is over and Starscream is ruler of Vos but Megatron has plans concerning Cybertron's future, plans that involve Starscream more then he deems healthy. How will he escape this punishment? A punishment that will cost him his freedom.
1. Prologue

This is an idea I got a while ago but I wasn't sure how to start it. Now I have finally got the ball rolling. This chapter is in first person and it will be the only one as the rest will be in third person

Summary: The Great War is over and Starscream is ruler of Vos but Megatron has plans concerning Cybertron's future, plans that involve Starscream more then he deems healthy. How will he escape this punishment? A punishment that will cost him his freedom.

Main Character: Starscream

Pairings: undefined

Warnings: Slash, rape, sexual content, torture

Chapter Word Count: 1,55

Total Word Count: 1,545

* * *

The war was finally over.

We had won.

I suppose I should have been happy about that but in truth I felt nothing. I felt no joy, felt no relief, nothing. I had nothing left. My Trine, my_ true_ Trine were gone. We would never brace the skies together ever again. They were dead and I lived on.

The Autobots, all of them who had survived, were reduced to nothing but slaves. Slaves of all kinds. It made me sick thinking about it, what some of my 'comrades' would do. Even though I was a Decepticon I despised rape and any who participated in the act. I was the only one who didn't. Maybe Soundwave didn't but I was not so sure. Everyone bragged about their 'conquests' and they were telling the truth, you could tell by the state of their slave.

Megatron, though he obviously despised me, was quite generous towards me, granting me rule of Vos... I had to rebuild the city myself without any outside help and I was granted the second choice of slaves. Prowl and Jazz were surprised to find that I had picked them because I knew they were bonded. I knew what it was like to be separate from a bondmate, it hurt, it ached. I also took those blasted twins. Why? Because all the other Decepticons wanted them for one purpose, revenge through pain and humiliating. They refuse to believe that I 'saved' them from the goodness of my spark. There was no 'goodness' left in my tainted essence, of that I was certain.

Though I did not believe in abusing my slaves I did expect them to respect me and to obey my orders. Prowl and Jazz were grateful and showed this by going above and beyond to perform to their best although I do suspect it also has to do with the fear that I may sell one of them on if they do not perform. I have not convinced them otherwise and do not plan to, the work was getting done after all. The Twins spent most of their time sulking in the basement of my home, always rebelling with Sunstreaker even going as far as to try and kill me on one occasion. He failed and Megatron got word of it. The Warlord himself came to discipline the young mech himself which has greatly confused me. Maybe he was trying to prove that I was incapable of dishing out punishment, that I was incapable of taming my own slaves. I did not care and merely focussed on my task, to rebuild my home.

Thundercracker and Skywarp had been granted premisses beside mine. They were right below me on the ranking scale. They were supposed to help me look after Vos or, if one were to read through the lines, they were to watch me. I hated both of them and they hated me but they also feared me and had behaved thus far. I viewed Thundercracker as the better of the two; calm and reasonable while mature and sane. Skywarp I didn't even consider as worthy company.

Now, looking over the rising skyline of the new Vos, I know that something is not right. The datapad in my right servo seems to burn through my armour as I once again become aware of it. The contents had somewhat baffled me. Megatron was working on something new, something I wanted no part in but my scientific background, which Megatron seems to be only appreciating now, makes me the best mech for the job. I was to go to Darkmount as soon as possible.

My spark felt eerie even to me as I went to prepare for my journey.

XXX

Upon arrival I was met by Shockwave and Soundwave, both standing on the landing platform waiting for me. I almost felt honoured, I never received a welcome party before and I briefly wondered why the sudden change in routine? They bowed and greeted me, which was also strange, and led me straight to Megatron. Once I was deposited in the throne room I was left alone until the Warlord himself arrived and cured my momentary boredom.

"What you are planning to do Megatron is somewhat... revolting."

His mouth quirked in a smirk that I had grown to recognise meant that he was in a good mood and I may get away with my wings intact.

His ruby optics held my narrowed gaze without fault. "Revolting? Please don't tell me that you have developed morals since the end of the war?"

I snarled. "Where did you come up with such a foolish idea?"

"I ,Starscream, am leader, the King, The Emperor," I rolled my optics as his list went on. "And like any ruler I need an heir. However, why should I make myself weak by making a bond with someone? Besides, Prime has the power I desire. He will give it to my Heir." I glared, even though my circuits twitched with unease as his optics lingered on my expression. "I am not the only one who has doubts about bonding. Our population has not increased. We need our species to continue and the Autobots may as well be useful to us." I grunted. "Do you refuse to obey your leader, Starscream? I have been kind enough to let you live even though you are a worthless traitor to me."

"If I am a worthless traitor, my Lord, then why would you call for me now? Why would you need my _help_ if I were worthless?" His optics flashed in anger and I allowed myself a moment of pride before I bowed my helm, not giving him a reason to beat me, I had just fully repaired myself and it was the first time I felt pain free in a very long time.

"You will take on this project Starscream, even if I have to pay babysitters to watch and make sure you do it. Do I make myself clear?" His tone was low and promised pain if I did not agree. So even though I disagreed with it, even though it went against what I believed in, I nodded.

He began to walk around, presumably to his desk "Excellent, you will get started right away-"

"I wish to return to Vos and do my reasearch and experiments there."

His optics flashed as he paused beside his desk. His gaze searched me, most likely trying to find anything that would suggest betrayal, in truth I had nothing to offer in that department, not this time.

After a few moments he gave a curt nod. "Very well then. You may take whatever you need, including some test subjects, I don't want any damage done to my prized slave." I bowed and turned to go when his voice stopped me. "Starscream, I have a gift for you."

I immediately tensed and spun round expecting a cannon to be in my faceplates. I was met by Megatron's back as he opened a door to my left. He stepped away with a smirk as he looked at me. "A gift that I hope you like."

I had been about to ask why he was giving me a gift when a familiar shape walked through the door. My intakes caught and anger boiled within my circuits. Familiar blue optics looked up at me fearfully before snapping back to the floor.

"What, my Lord, is this?" I hissed well aware that Megatron was probably doing this to get a reaction and yet I could not harness myself.

He smirked. "What's the matter Starscream? Aren't you happy to see your old partner again?"

I hated him, and i realised more then ever that I really hated Megatron. "What would I want with it?" I spat as I circled the Autobot.

"He is a scientist is he not? He will aid you and you may keep him afterword as a reward."

"What exactly would I do with him? He is useless!"

"Starscream, I don't care what you do with him, using him as a pleasure drone, a guard, a cleaning drone, why would I care what you do with him? You of all of us have a very unique imagination why not use it on him?" Megatron growled. "You are dismissed. Get to work and take your new pet with you."

I sneered and turned on my heel, I could hear Skyfire following behind me. I ignored him and instead subspaced the datapad that had me worried. I reread it slowly as I walked, using my scanners to 'see' where I was going. My spark felt cold when I reached the bottom. Was it all just a coincidence? That _I_ should get _this_ project? I frowned, Megatron never did do coincidence.

Seekers, my people, were in serious danger.

* * *

Should I continue this? Should I leave it? Does it sound somewhat like Starscream?


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you to all those who have subscribed, faved and to those who took the time to review to this story. It was continued for all of you!

I was talking to another author on this site The Starscream and we got talking after a little incident involving me signing a review with her name by accident (I am truly sorry about that!) and we found out that we only live around the corner from each other. She is helping me with this story so if you are going to praise this story remember to include her!

Summary: The Great War is over and Starscream is ruler of Vos but Megatron has plans concerning Cybertron's future, plans that involve Starscream more then he deems healthy. How will he escape this punishment? A punishment that will cost him his freedom.

Main Character: Starscream

Pairings: undefined (so far)

Warnings: Slash, rape, sexual content, torture

Chapter Word Count: 6,327

Total Word Count: 7,872

* * *

Starscream glared and continued to glare at the test tube, watching with feigned disinterest as the reaction died down and the bubbles stopped altogether. He picked the tube up, placed it in a separate rack and placing both in a glass box. In the corner of the room Skyfire fidgeted. His fingers picked at one another as he watched the smaller flier move about the lab in deliberate and harsh movements. Starscream had not paid him much attention since he had been given to him. Skyfire was sure Starscream wanted nothing to do with him and thus ignored him completely only ever breaking his code of silence to snap a brisk command of 'Out of my way!' or 'Move!'. Starscream wouldn't even look at him and it hurt. He had told Prowl and Optimus that he was completely over Starscream, that he would fire upon his old friend on the battlefield, that Starscream was his enemy, but now he wanted nothing more but to be acknowledged and welcomed, to be able to talk to him or even to receive a quick glance that was not a glare or a gaze full of hatred and loathing.

In all honesty he didn't expect to be welcomed with open arms and a smile, he wasn't that deluded but a simple nod, a simple greeting, was that too much to ask? He had thought about starting to work but he was scared, scared of the seeker who now, albeit reluctantly, owned him and could have him killed with a simple flick of his wrist. Skyfire had to wonder why Starscream hadn't already demanded his termination.

Starscream walked across the lab, feet clacking, and stopped in front of the shuttle, optics narrow and face void of emotion. Skyfire couldn't help the brief hopeful flare of his spark.

"Do you know what we are supposed to do?"

The question caught him off guard and he visibly flinched. "I... I am not aware, no."

Starscream huffed through his vents and muttered something negative about Megatron under his breath but Skyfire failed to catch just what he said. "I have to come up with a way to make non-bonded mechs able to carry sparklings. Those non-bonded mechs, well they would be you, you and the rest of the Autobots." Skyfire felt his tanks drop but didn't outwardly react, blanking his expression. "You have to help me in this project even though I would rather work on my own. We will be given some of your _comrades_," Starscream spat the word with disgust, "to experiment on and only Primus knows what will happen, but you will do what you are told and if I tell you to stab your comrade with a dowloader you will do so even if it will evidently cost them their life, is that clear?"

Skyfire had been listening and he had also been watching too, every word that spilled from Starscream's vocaliser. Skyfire had watched how his thin lips had curved to form the word. He had also noticed the curls of his lips, allowing flashes of denta coming through. Skyfire knew Starscream, never did he forget those little quirks and so, without thinking, he replied. "You are not happy with this."

Skyfire nearly slapped himself but he didn't, he needed to know that at least some form of the old Starscream remained. The seeker froze, looked away. His voice wavered when he replied. "Skyfire, it doesn't matter what I think, what matters is the future of the Decepticons and Cybertron under their rule. " His optics came back to Skyfire, full of fire. "And we will never be the same."

Starscream turned away and occupied himself with tidying the workbench he had been using. Skyfire stared at his back, noticed the stiff, hiked wings and knew that those words reflected nothing of what the seeker himself wanted. And Skyfire also noticed something else. "Their rule?"

Starscream replied without turning around. "Yes, Decepticon rule. Didn't you get the memo? The Decepticons won the war Skyfire."

Each word was sharp and stung but Skyfire saw a glimmer of hope and decided to leap for it. "You."

Starscream looked over his shoulder. "What?"

"You," gaining confidence the shuttle took a step towards the seeker. Starscream snapped round to face him, clearly untrusting of his actions. "What about you?"

Starscream looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You referred to the Decepticons as _them_ and implied that they are not _you_. That you are separate from them. Aren't you supposed to be a Decepticon too?" Starscream tried to reach out for words but failed and only succeeded in opening and closing his mouth, too shocked that Skyfire would pick up on such a thing when only moments ago he was quiet and hid in the corner. "Wouldn't that not mean _you_ won the war?"

Starscream stopped all movement and stared. "I am a seeker, Skyfire, Leader of Vos. I want nothing more to do with the Decepticons but that doesn't mean I have changed." His optics fell to the floor. "You shouldn't be excited over a mere phrasing of one's sentences, Skyfire, you get in the habit of getting your hopes up over nothing."

Skyfire said nothing after that, taking time to consider what Starscream had said... and what he hadn't. The Seeker didn't look at him again for an hour or two, always managing to face away or ignore him. The silence was thick, thick and heavy. If Skyfire wasn't educated he would have said that it were physically trying to crush him, but he knew silence could do no such thing even if he sometimes wished it.

The silence, such a delicate thing that it really was, shattered as a familiar face entered the lab. Skyfire smiled as Prowl, who hadn't noticed him yet as he was now behind him, entered.

"Starscream," The dutsun stopped a few feet away from the Seeker. "Thundercracker is requesting your presence."

Starscream huffed as he turned to look at Prowl. "Or demanding more like."

Skyfire was shocked when Prowl actually laughed, a small chuckle, but one none the less. "Yes, that may be a bit more accurate."

Starscream raised a brow as he looked briefly at Skyfire before indicating to him with an arm. "Prowl, please bring him to the new quarters you and Jazz were asked to set up yesterday."

Prowl turned around as Starscream left the room, slipping out with grace even if it was clear to Skyfire that he was running from him. Prowl stared at him for a moment, normal stoic façade nowhere to be seen as his optics widened.

"Skyfire?"

The Shuttle smiled as he went up to pat the dutsun on the shoulder. "It is good to see you well Prowl. I personally thought that you would not have been in such good condition."

Prowl gave a curt nod. "Are you saying this because of who our... master is?" Prowl's doorwings were relaxed as he began to walk out the door, Skyfire in tow.

"Well, yes and no." Skyfire sighed loudly. "Some of the others have calmer masters and they are in far worse condition. Starscream hasn't harmed you?"

"No," Prowl smiled sadly, catching Skyfire's interest. "He has been...kind, caring. It is strange. When we came here first we thought he was going to kill us. Skyfire, I have never seen this side to him. Personally I think it's to do with Megatron. He is very uncomfortable around him anyway so naturally he should be less edgy with him not being around so much. The worst Starscream has done was backhand Sunstreaker and lock him in the basement for a while. " Prowl paused and turned to Skyfire after checking the corridor for others. "Skyfire, he picked myself and Jazz because we were bonded." Skyfire stared at the once Second in Command unable to form a reasonable response. "I do not know why he picked the Twins thought but I have a feeling it was for their own good. They openly rebel that fact though, I am sure they will take any chance they get to... kill him. They already have. Sunstreaker," he paused unsure of how to say it. "Sunstreaker tried to stab him. That was when he received that backhand. Starscream didn't even throw a hissy fit, merely throwing Sunstreaker in the basement." Prowl looked to Skyfire, optics burning. "Skyfire, he tried to protect _Sunstreaker_ from Megatron when he came to dish out the punishment for attacking his master."

If what Prowl said was true, which it most likely was, then Starscream did not act like the savage Decepticon he claimed to be. That little glimmer of hope was still burning and it was getting brighter. Maybe he could win Starscream over, maybe they could put aside the past and finally be together. But what about the others? The Autobots who were treated like drones, beaten on a daily basis? And what about their current future? A shadow overcame his features.

Skyfire looked away down the corridor. He could briefly hear voices, one of them being Starscream's and the other most likely Thundercracker's.

"The Decepticons plan to breed us." He didn't know why he had said it, it had just slipped through and he instantly regretted it.

Prowl's face returned to that familiar emotionless mask. "Your qaurters are this way." And he was gone, walking ahead through the corridors of his home and prison. When they reached the room, Prowl turned back to him with a small smile. "I know" he whispered, and Skyfire knew what he was referring to. "Starscream told us already of Megatron's plans. And we, Jazz and I, have already put a dent in it and with Starscream's approval."

Skyfire frowned. "I don't follow?"

Prowl just smirked. "You'll see."

XXX

Feeling slightly strange was not how Starscream wanted to describe his currant state but as no other words would fit these feelings it was all he could use. It had been... strange to have Skyfire there and not being talkative. It felt strange, the thick, choking silence that had come over the lab upon their entrance. And it had been horribly strange when Starscream couldn't focus on his work when it was what he wanted, and tried so desperately to do in order to ignore the large shuttle former, yet he he couldn't focus and he wondered briefly if was because deep down, he really did not want to focus on anything but Skyfire. Memories of those white servos ghosting over his plating and of those lips...He pushed the not totally unwelcome thoughts away to the back of his processor.

No! It would never work out!

Starscream held an air of disinterest as he entered the lounge area even as his spark whirled with emotion. Thundercracker stood in the corner of the room. The glass window stretched around the two walls and overlooked the growing city of Vos. Starscream went straight to the containment cabinet and produced two cubes of energon and offered one to the blue mech who took it without a word. They both stood facing out towards the new buildings that made up their beloved home.

Thundercracker took a sip of his cube. "Vos is reborn."

Starscream nodded his agreement. "Yet, you did not come here to simply tell me that which I already know."

"No," the blue mech stated, "I did not." He turned to Starscream for the first time since his arrival. Ruby optics dull and pale face as emotionless as ever. "I think that Megatron wishes to start a new war."

Starscream frowned, alarm bells ringing. "Why, and with whom? There are no Autobots left to defeat in terms of war."

Thundercracker quirked an optic ridge. "In terms of war?"

Starscream smirked, feeling a swell of pride at understanding something that others did not. Sure, it wasn't such a great discovery but it was something he could secretly hold over their heads for not realising sooner. "The only thing left to defeat are the Autobots' spirits which still remain the burning fires that they were during the war. It would not be an easy war to beat."

"Have their spirits not been crushed, surely you have broken their spirits already, Starscream? I thought you demanded obedience."

"And I do, but a broken-willed slave is worth nothing to me."

Optics narrowed. "You are planning something."

Starscream laughed at his wingmate's accusation. "I should have known, here on Megatron's orders Thundercracker? What? Is he nervous that I will try to overthrow him and take over Cybertron?" Starscream jeered, though he felt a pang of annoyance.

Thundercracker turned away, lips twisted in some sort of frown. "I... I'm not one of his lapdogs..."

Starscream grunted and took a quick sip of his energon. "Could've fooled me..."

There was silence for moment as they watched a young Trine take to the sky from a nearby building. Starscream knew they were not really that young, registered as adults but they were some of the youngest in Vos. No Sparklings had yet been born to a seeker couple.

"You don't take me seriously then.."

Starscream frowned. "About Megatron starting another war? I wouldn't put it past him to be honest, Thundercracker, but who is there to fight?"

Thundercracker shifted. "Us."

Starscream turned to him, alarm in his optics. "What? Explain yourself!"

"I... he... Yes you are right," Starscream growled, Thundercracker's wing flicking in unease. "I am here partially because Megatron ordered me to watch you and monitor all your activities."

"Skywarp has the exact same orders, yes?" Starscream cut across.

Thundercracker nodded. "Yes. He fears you, Starscream."

Starscream turned unbelieving optics to the blue mech. "Now what are you talking about?"

"He fears you. Fears some power that you have and he does not and he wants it, it wants it for himself."

The red seeker narrowed his optics. "Why are you telling me this?"

Thundercracker actually smiled. "I know Skywarp and I have not been, well we never really functioned as a Trine, I won't lie, but I did call you Trine mate for a reason, Starscream. I don't know about Skywarp's reasons but I know my own and they were because I wanted to be your Trine mate, always have since the first time I saw you fly."

Starscream huffed. "Skywarp followed_ you_, he already told me he cares nothing for my hide."

"And you believe him?"

"You said so yourself, Thundercracker, we never acted as a true Trine yet we are Trine bound and wingmates."

"Did you not consider Skywarp lying simply because we are Decepticons and should not admit to these feelings?"

Starscream's curiosity pipped at Thundercracker's wording he turned a questioning glance at the blue seeker. "Depends what feelings we are talking about, Thundercracker. Would you be referring to something more then an average Trine Bond?"

An uneasy frown that got Starscream's attention. "You would have to talk to Skywarp about that."

"You?" Starscream inwardly frowned after he realised he had just quoted Skyfire from earlier.

Thundercracker sighed heavily, armour rising to allow the large intake. "I, I am looking for a mate." Starscream was truly surprised and allowed the blue mech to see this. Thundercracker turned to him, his whole body, a sign of respect. "I have thought things through. I have always held something for you. I just never acted upon it because you always pushed us, me, away." Deep red optics searched Starscream's own. "I know you have suffered far more then anyone else from even before the war and I realise that I was part of that suffering. I did nothing to help, nothing to ease it. I was never there like a Trine mate should be." He licked his lips nervously. "You don't have to accept it but I should do it anyway. I apologize. I apologize for everything I did and didn't do. I am sorry."

Starscream, still reeling from shock, backed away a step, unsure of how to handle the new situation. "Why should I trust you Thundercracker?"

Thundercracker sighed. "I have no reason to give you except that I..." He trailed off.

Starscream, offlined his optics and let them reboot before turning away to look over Vos. "I had a Trine before you." Starscream frowned at his own actions, surprised he was willing to tell his tale. "They, we were the best. I was the fastest, Spindive was the strongest and Skybomb was the calm, thoughtful one."

"A perfect combination." Thundercracker commented. "You were the last elite Trine before the fall of Vos."

Starscream nodded, a knot forming in his throat. He kept his emotions in check as not to look weak in front of his Trine mate. "I admit that I was not ready for a new Trine mates and I don't think I have fully accepted you as my Trine mates. They say that if two members of your Trine fall then the third will fall with them. I always thought I was going to fall. I had accepted my fate. Death, was a release that never came." Memories of sleepless nights alone, of painful sobs and darkness came to the forefront of his processor. "My spark is scared and has never stopped hurting. I have always waited for death."

"But we were forced on you, saving you from the pit." Thundercracker finished.

The red seeker frowned, not entirely liking Thundercracker's choice of words. They had not _saved_ him from anything. Starscream sighed, deciding that he had spilled too much no matter how vague "War has made me forget some of my former mannerisms. Please, sit." He indicated to the couch, or what they now called a couch. It had been discovered that not all Human things and customs had been undesirable.

Thundercracker smiled and sat down at one end of the couch, Starscream sat opposite him with a smile that he hoped came across as warm and inviting.

"So, you want to court?" Starscream asked casually. His optics roamed over Thundercracker's frame, over the strong shoulders and down the lean abdomen and back up to the broad wings. Yes, he had to admit to himself, the blue seeker was a fine mech, strong, smart, someone he might be able to consider as a potential mate. Thundercracker visibly puffed at the visual caress though he seemed hesitant to answer, something that Starscream wasn't sure how to take.

"Yes but, there may be a few... problems."

Starscream frowned, pausing in his taking a sip of energon. "What problems?"

"Megatron." Starscream snorted. "I am being serious here, you have no idea how much he..."

Starscream glared, impatience wanting to know now. "How much he what, Thundercracker?"

Thundercracker grit his denta. "Starscream, we have ordered to kill anybody who even tries to get close to you, Skyfire and your slaves included."

Starscream felt his tanks drop, feeling a cold chill travel along his back strut.

_What are you planning Megatron?_

XXX

It was quiet, now. Optimus could hear his own systems humming with unhindered life, full power and healthier then they had ever been in a long time. The chains on his arms rattled as he shifted slightly and he froze, the noise louder in his audios because of the silence. Bumblebee curled deeper into his side with a whimper and he patted the younger mech's helm. The smaller mech's systems gurgled and spluttered as he arched slightly in phantom pain and from fresh memories. A twist of disgust and a churn of his tank and he was raging again. Temper flaring and causing a shiver through his body. His optics flared brighter, which did not go unnoticed by the other occupant in the room.

Megatron turned to look over at him and the still whimpering Bumblebee, optics sharp and betraying nothing.

"Is something wrong? Optimus?" His voice rasped, sounding concerned but Optimus knew better and did not gratify him with a reply. The Warlord chuckled and picked up a data pad from the desk. "If something is wrong, I can fix it, but you must inform me of the problem my dear Prime," He paused cruel smile sliding onto his face. "Or is that the problem? You are no Prime, not any more." Optimus forced himself to remain still, trying to curb his anger and pain. Megatron continued, uncaring. "Does it hurt Optimus? Does it hurt to see your men reduced to snivelling, whimpering piles of scrap?"

Optimus snarled, forgetting about not gratify the Warlord with replies. "They are better mechs then you ever will be!" His optics blazed as Megatron chuckled, realising that he had once again lost to the Warlord by answering and giving in to his emotions.

"I am sure they will," Megatron smirked as he crouched before the Prime and extended a hand to gently rub his knuckles against Optimus's cheek. Optimus, unable to pull away, just glared. If he hissed, or bit, he would receive punishment. He could take no more, and nor could Bumblebee. "Soon, soon, so very soon, my Prime. "That look had come across Megatron's face again, that calm almost happy look. Optimus didn't understand what it meant and nor did he want to.

"What?" He asked quietly, a faint whisper.

Megatron chuckled darkly, pleased with the submissive fear in Optimus. "You will see, soon."

And he was gone with data pad in hand, a report Optimus knew, but a report on what? Megatron never left anything lying around, not that Optimus ever thought he would. The Warlord was too smart to do something like that but Optimus hoped that one day, he would slip up, or he would get careless, one or the other, and Optimus could find something, anything that may help him get out, help him find the others and break free of these new chains that bound them all

The lights dimmed in the room and Bumblebee, still deep in drug induced recharge, whimpered again.

XXX

The red mech crawled forward slowly till he was near the edge of the roof and looked down over the edge slowly. Two voices echoed up from below, two mechs snarling at each other over some ridiculous piece of scrap metal. One, a blue and white mech with tail fins and folded wings and who was most likely a triple changer due to his size, waved the flat, dented piece in the other's faceplate before pulling it back behind him as the other made a grab for it.

"Now, now, Knockout," The blue 'Con chided, wagging his finger as if scolding a child. "We have a deal, if you want this then give me what I want."

The one known as Knockout, a small, dirty red with bright orange detailing, hissed loudly. "I said no! You can have any other but that one! He is mine!" He made another failed grab for the piece of scrap and so pulled his fist back and slammed it forward into the other mech's face.

Hod Rod smirked from the roof as the two Decepticons rolled in the dirt, spitting and snarling like wild animals. He brought his riffle in front of him, lined it up with his targeting systems and aimed for the bigger Con. The blue mech was too busy to realise he'd been shot. He grunted when the silenced shot punctured his chest from behind. He fell to the ground, a direct hit to the spark. Knockout grabbed the piece of metal from his falling comrade and jumped with glee, not realising that his companion was lying dead on his back. After running his fingers along the metals edge he looked back to the blue mech, optics sneering until he realised that something was terribly wrong.

"Breakdown?" He stared at the unmoving body and slowly, carefully made his way to the downed mech's side. "Breakdown, what are ya doin' man?" Breakdown's silence confused the smaller mech and he poked the unmoving shell, pulling back, expecting the mech to make a grab for him. Nothing happened. He began to circle Breakdown, cautious of a trap. "Come on man, this ain't funny!"

Hod Rod watched with little amusement. "Hot Rod to Springer." He sent through his com.

"Springer here, you get'im?"

Hot Rod nodded out of habit. "Yep, the big one is down and Knockout hasn't figured it out yet."

"Little freak was never too bright," There was a small shuffling noise, Springer getting up to initiate the next phase of their plan. "Alright, I will be there in a astrosec. If he tries to run, don't shoot to kill."

Hot Rod chuckled. "I won't Springer."

The young Autobot watched and waited. Knockout, now thoroughly aware that something was amiss, had switched his attention to his surroundings. Holding the piece of scarp to his chest plate, he began to back away from Breakdown, optics darting around. Had he killed Breakdown? Had anyone seen him kill Breakdown if he had indeed killed him? He frowned. How could he have killed Breakdown? He didn't do anything except throw him a few punches... He growled and stomped forward, delivering a sharp kick to cooling body.

"Get up you stupid pile of scrap!" No answer was forth coming. Black optics remained offline and faceplate remained slack. He hadn't even twitched. "Breakdown?" The little mech whispered, crouching down and slowly placing a hand over the larger mech's spark chamber. He pulled away in fright when he realised that his companion was indeed dead. Confusion being more powerful then anything else, he curiously ran a free hand around the mech's body, looking for injuries, finding none, he decided to flip the mech over.

Knockout had some difficulty in doing so. He placed the metal plate down beside him as he used both hands to try and push the mech over. Wings and over pieces of flight equipment buckled under the weight and finally the large body rolled onto his front. Knockout froze. Everything narrowed down to that tiny hole in Breakdown's armour.

"Oh slag!" He spun on his heel, grabbed the piece of metal and tried to sprint from the area.

He screamed as a pain shot through his left knee joint, shattering the armour and severing cabling. He hit the ground hard, skidding and screaming out in agony. A hand wrapped around his throat and his scream was silenced. Everything went black and he was alone with the pain.

Springer grunted as he hauled the unconscious mech onto his shoulder, looking around he spied his friend crouched on the roof of the building, the only building that remained standing in the area. Its grey, lifeless exterior allowing it to blend in with the rubble and scrap surrounding it. The blue and white body of the Triple changer did stand out though and he growled. _One less 'Con to worry about..._ he though as Hot Rod jumped from the roof and rolled upon landing, rising up to a nice stand, walking towards him, not looking at the mech whom he had killed not moments ago.

"I didn't kill him." He said as he reached his larger friend.

Springer shrugged. "No, you didn't." His optics still locked on the unmoving figure. Hot Rod followed his gaze.

"Something wrong, Springer?" He asked as he picked up the piece of scrap the pair had been fighting over.

The larger Autobot grunted. "He killed two of my closest friends in Praxus."

They returned to their hidden base in silence, Hot Rod's helm hung as he was deep in though. Springer respected his privacy and didn't question his uncharacteristic silence. The mech was young, not even an adult. Not old enough to remember The Golden Age. All his friends were dead. He was the last in his family. He was care free, fun loving, just like any mechlet his age should be, but now a dark shadow had formed under his optics, a frown etching into his lips, visions of horror reflecting in his optics.

Springer inwardly growled. His hatred for the 'Cons had always run deep, but what they had done to Hod Rod he could never forgive. They would suffer, they would fall, even if he had to kill them all one by one they would _die_! He had once held sympathy for them, for some of them at least but now war had hardened him and beaten him. His armour held many scars, his memories were dark and he dared not dwell on them for fear of pain.

They slipped through wreckage of past battles until they reached their underground base, hidden deep in the ruins of Tyger Pax, the very city from which the Autobots launched the ark all those years ago. The Decepticons had ignored the City for the most part since their return. The lesser ranked Decepticons being forced there, the ones with criminal records since before the war, ones that nobody knew. Cannon fodder was what Kup had described them as and Springer had known what he meant. Hot Rod had been shocked by Kup's words until it was explained to him that Megatron didn't treat his army the same way as Optimus. His men were expendable to him, if one was injured, they were weak, if one was dead they were forgotten. That was the Decepticon way and the kid had to learn that in order to survive. He had to learn how to be cruel, to be cold, to be indifferent of his actions, to detach himself from the harsh reality of war. It was kill or be killed and that was that. No hesitation, no regret.

Springer had often comforted the younger mech when the truths of war finally caught up with him. Springer never wanted to see the young mech so broken ever again but he knew, he would never fool himself, Hot Rod was still young, still new. He had only witnessed death. Death was by far the lesser of all the evils of the battlefield.

Hod Rod went forward, happier to be finally back to where it was safe. He called out to Kup several times before he got an answer. The old mech smiled warmly at them in greeting.

"You're back, and you have brought home a 'Con I see."

"Hod Rod here has a sharp aim, I am glad he is on our side." Springer said "And this piece of scrap is Knockout, the mech who has a few things that belong to us."

Kup nodded as Hot Rod slipped into the room behind him. "Those Autobots are young, I have never seen them before, but they are comrades all the same."

"And they are fliers," Hod Rod added, his excited voice echoing down the tunnel.

Kup frowned. "Indeed they are..."

Springer frowned also. "Just because they are fliers doesn't mean they are traitors or are unloyal to the cause, Kup!" He snarled, careful as to not let Hot Rod overhear. "I am a flier too!"

Kup nodded. "Yes, I know that Kid, I know many Autobot fliers who I would trust with my life, its just that I have never heard of this group, like I said they are young. Younger then Roddy no doubt and yet I have heard nothing of them. If there were new fliers to the fold everyone would know about them."

Springer sighed, realising that Kup had a point. "Sorry, I am tired."

The elder chuckled." Forget about it kid, go and have a rest, I'll keep Roddy occupied..." He trailed off, looking at his own tired state. "Somehow..."

Springer nodded and went in after Hot Rod, Kup on his heels. The red mech had settled down in the far corner with some old data pads they had found in an abandoned building. The reading material helped him escape the walls of their base, Springer knew, because he used them for the same reasons.

Kup sighed and whispered to him. "I have received word from Alpha Team, they are moving out tomorrow to infiltrate an energon containment area. Hopefully they will have enough to share around, our reserves are running low."

"Good."Springer nodded and dumped he unconscious Knockout in the corner, tied his arms and legs together and stood, looking over him with disgust. "And hopefully we will have a few more to add to our number once we have him awake."

Kup nodded. "He is weaker and is a lower player, but if we are caught, Springer, if we are caught..."

"I know," His tanks swirled. "There will be no one else to rescue our friends..."

XXX

Starscream felt warm as he watched Thundercracker take off. His powerful engines roaring as his form shrank into the distance. Of course, he told himself, it could just be the high grade but he knew it was because Thundercracker was genuine in his request to court. He felt wanted, and he dared himself to feel loved even though he knew he was exaggerating to himself. He wasn't, not like that, not yet anyway but he felt hope. He realised that he did in fact like Thundercracker, the mech was able to keep up with him in conversation, able to understand_ him_. Why hadn't he noticed before now? He scowled and turned back into his home.

Prowl greeted him with a raised optic ridge, playful if the smile tugging at his lips was anything to go by.

"How is Jazz?" Starscream asked as he poured another two glasses and held one to Prowl who took it with a curt nod.

"Excited. Hyper."

"The usual then?"

"Only ten times worse."

Starscream chuckled and sat down on the couch again. Prowl hovered near the door, took a small sip from his glass and then looked over at the seeker.

"May I ask about what Thundercracker wanted?"

Starscream smiled, he just couldn't help himself. "That's classified Prowl, but I will tell you that he may be here more often in the future."

Prowl smiled stiffly. "You are planning something."

Starscream huffed. "You are the second person to tell me that today." Starscream stood up again and went to the window he and Thundercracker had been looking out earlier. "I am planning nothing but Megatron is."

"You mean his plan to breed us?" Starscream remained silent and Prowl swallowed, twirling the contents of the glass around. "Something else then, something that effects you."

Starscream whipped round. "Silence! Remember your place Prowl!" The tactician bowed respectfully. "You already know too much, I will not divulge anymore to you unless it is necessary."

The seeker turned his back on Prowl once more, expecting him to leave but when the black and white mech didn't he looked over his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Skyfire, sir," Prowl began, locking his gaze with Starscream's. "He is in his qaurters."

Starscream waited for him to continue and when he didn't he snapped. "And what about it?"

"Just thought you might like to know, he still... he still has feelings for you."

Starscream pursed his lips, anger swelling. "Dismissed!." He barked. Skyfire did not have feelings for him, not anymore! Just before the door closed behind Prowl he called out. "Wait!." Prowl turned back round as Starscream battled with conflicting emotions. "Why are you telling me this? What would you gain from telling me this?"

Prowl stared down at the floor, doorwings flickering. "You let myself and Jazz be together, you kept the Twins together, I have seen the way you look at him. I just thought it would be fair to at least give you a reason to try and work things out."

Starscream snorted, features curling in a sneer. "So Autobot of you..."

Prowl bowed and left, leaving Starscream alone with his thoughts, and his raging emotions. The warm feeling Thundercracker had left him with after their afternoon of socializing had gone and left him confused.

_Skyfire_._.._

* * *

Thanks for reading! And don't forget to share your thoughts!_  
_


	3. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two...phew...it is finally finished! Whoop! Sorry it took so long but I was kinda doing aload of differant scenes using all the characters from differant chapters so I have some of all the chapters up to at least Ten done so hopefully that will help speed things up.

Thanks to Starfire201, FZ, Moonheart '.D wc , Madmous , GreendeathPOP, SailorMoon20114486, BlueBumbler and Francesca Zatnik ...wait a second! Are you FZ? Well, you got a heads up twice if so and I am finishing my stories! I am just a really slow updater cause my fanfiction writing has to compete with my real life! Why? What other story do you wish to see 'finished'?

This is a long one... a very long one but not too long I hope! It focusses alot on Springer and his team this time. Also... I need a bit of help...I need to pair up Autobots with Decepticons...Any suggestions? Shockwave has Red Alert though!

So, enjoy!

Main Character: Starscream

Pairings: undefined as of yet...except for a possible Screamer x TC

Warnings: Slash, rape, sexual content, torture

Word Count: 7,592

Total Word Count: 15,824

* * *

Something wasn't exactly right...

Knockout was sure that his armour should not have been rubbing into wires and protoform underneath due to the strange pressure pushing down upon his armour plates making them decline inwards. And why was it just on his wrists and ankles? That made no sense either. It was almost as if he was ti...

His optics powered on in a flash, white giving way to colour and... figures. A large, bulky green Autobot stared down at him, a scowl on his faceplate and arms crossed over his broad chest. Knockout decided that it was a good time as any to adopt one of his favourite human sayings.

"Oh shit..."

The Autobot made a face, he didn't understand it and thus had most likely had never been to Earth. Knockout struggled slightly with a half hearted chuckle. The Autobot grunted and smirked.

"Knockout." The 'Con froze, how did they know his name? Was he really that feared amongst the Autobots? He felt a moment of glee before the green mech showed him a knife. "You have some bots that we want back. You will give them back to us."

Knockout snorted. "What? You Autobots are delusional." He giggled nervously. "I have no bot belonging to you."

The Autobot leaned in close, his faceplate mere inches away from Knockout's. "The Autobot fliers that you... _own_." The word was spat at him with an almost feral snarl.

He giggled again. "Oh! Them! Yes... I don't think-" The knife came too close. "I don't think that I will even notice their absence!" His voice rose in frequency to nearly a squeak and he giggled again. The knife moved away.. "Just untie me and I shall retrieve them for ya..." The knife glinted mockingly at him. "Or I could just bring ya meself! Yes!"

There was a chuckle from somewhere behind the green mech and an old gray, no just a really dirty blue, mech with lines of orange on the inside of each arm and square of orange on his chest came forward. Knockout thought he looked familiar but couldn't quite put his digit on it...

"You know Skyplow? They just don't build 'Cons like they used to." The old mech chuckled again, shaking his helm with mirth. He looked directly at Knockout. "Who are they? The fliers?"

What? How could they not kn- oh right, were never on Earth. He giggled. "How should I know?" The green mech, Skyplow? Knockout frowned, what a stupid name for a flier, unless of course he was bulky and cumbersome in the air, which looking at him now, Knockout wouldn't be surprised if he was. Skyplow grunted and waved the knife in his face. Knockout panicked, "No, seriously! I just know them by 'you over there' or 'you' or 'you in the-"

He received a harsh smack and he grunted. "Ow! What was that for? I answered yer question!"

Skyplow looked furious. No, Knockout corrected himself, he looked fragging pissed, to adopt another of his favourite human sayings. The green mech's optics were thinned to slits but burned so brightly that Knockout couldn't actually see were his optic ended and his faceplate began. He figured he wasn't very much liked by this mech.

"You will bring us home, you will tell no one and you will hand over all of our comrades, even the two you have hidden in your basement."

Knockout froze again. How did these guys know so much? Then an even better question surface; who owned theses glitches? Then it all came together in his processor. Breakdown. It had to be Breakdown's doing. Knockout knew he wasn't, again to steal from the humans, the brightest box in the crayon... or was it the brightest crayon in the box? Anyway, he knew he wasn't as smart as some of the other 'Cons, like Starscream or Megatron, but he prided himself on being smarter then average. He would show Breakdown that he was no fool!

At least he would of, if a fist had not implanted itself in his face. Sometimes he hated his name...

XXX

"Skyplow?" Springer turned to Kup with a look of disgust.

The old mech shrugged, clearly not understanding that what he had dubbed Springer could also be interpreted as an insult to any flier, Seeker or otherwise. "We can't let him know our real names in case. You never know who has a price on ya."

Springer grumbled before he threw the unconscious 'Con over his shoulder. Clearly Kup didn't understand the unintended insult. Springer let it slide, it would do no good to change it now as Knockout already assumed he was called 'Skyplow'. "Hot Rod," He called out, "We're rollin'." Hot Rod came around the corner, his rifle in his hand. Springer looked at it and sighed. "Take it, but you are not to use it unless we need ta. Understood?"

Hot Rod looked shocked. "But how am I...?"

Kup moved forward and held out a blade to the younger mech. "I'm afraid you'll have to get close and personal."

Springer hated the look and shear fear the overcame Hot Rod's face. "But I have a silencer on the barrel."

Kup was shaking his helm. "Sorry kid, the gun will only hinder your attack, slow you down, get in the way. Its not designed for close combat."

Hot Rod swallowed and Springer felt a new wave of anger. He moved forward before the kid could say anything else, if only just to spare himself the guilt he would suffer at seeing those fear ridden optics of the younger mech. Springer decided that when the Decepticons had fallen and they were all free, he would make it up to the kid.

Springer felt a servo grasp his shoulder as he went to leave the room, Kup, so he let Hot Rod pass first and waited for the old mech.

"The others," Kup began. "There has been no word from the others."

"Alpha team" Springer confirmed.

Kup nodded. "Nothing, not so much as a whisper. They should be back by now, it has been two steller cycles. We will run out of energon within a matter of steller cycles."

Springer felt a feeling of dread. The rest of his team, the rest of the Wreckers were with Alpha team. Their silence was not a good sign. He could only cling onto that small ledge of hope that they were merely laying low. His spark told him otherwise. They would look after each other, he knew they would, and he took some comfort in that knowledge as he followed Kup. Twin Twist and Topspin would cause so many problems for the Decepticons, Sandstorm would be easily caught and would assist the rest of his team on escaping, he was always good at escaping. Leadfoot was mature, when it mattered, and could be relied on to keep the team whole. Roadbuster and Whirl may be a bit of a problem, young and relatively new to the team, they still hadn't integrated as well as Springer hoped but they were getting there.

Plus, the legendary commander, Ultra Magnus, was in command of Alpha Team. That had to count for something too. He took a deep intake. No, he told himself, Alpha team were just taking precautions to ensure their own safety and it was simply taking a little longer then they had originally thought.

XXX

Starscream once again found himself on a shuttle headed for Kaon. This time he was not alone. The Autobot Twins sat in their respective chairs in the cabin, the red one looked bored, his optics locked onto Starscream's back. Sunstreaker had his optics off-line, helm tilted back against the wall. He was not in recharge, Starscream could feel his annoyance in waves. Sideswipe, though quiet, was rather annoying. Starscream frowned as he looked over his shoulder again. The red twin was still staring at him in a way that made Starscream uncomfortable. Starscream narrowed his optics and Sideswipe shifted his weight in the chair, the squeak of metal on metal making Sunstreaker jump across the way and glare at his twin, then they were both distracted. Starscream knew they were talking over their twin bond and decided that they were distracted enough. He looked further back to see Skyfire, nasal ridge stuck in a datapad.

Starscream frowned, Skyfire hadn't changed a bit it seemed. Starscream shook his helm as he checked their flight path and put the shuttle on autopilot. He stood up and walked down to the back beside Skyfire and sat down. Skyfire looked sideways at him before he shot the twins a look. Starscream followed his gaze to see Sunstreaker huffing, arms crossed over his chassies and deliberately facing away to the front of the ship and Sideswipe, arms folded also, watching Starscream and Skyfire with a blank expression.

Starscream, growled. "What are you two at?"

He received twin grunts for an answer.

Starscream pondered for a a moment, wondering whether or not he should push the matter, for all he knew, they could have been planning to attack and run for it. Sideswipe pulled a face then and glared over at his twin. Starscream turned to them fully, "Remember that we are going to Kaon, if you misbehave Megatron will take it upon himself to punish you. I won't be able to help you if he decides to punch you to pulp. "

There was silence, but Starscream wasn't sure if his point had been made. He snorted and turned back to Skyfire. "You know why we are going to Kaon, yes?"

Skyfire frowned. "I have a fair idea." His lip twitched. "Test subjects..."

Starscream nodded. He wasn't happy about what he had to do, wasn't happy at all. Seeing Skyfire's face turn cold made a new, fresh wave of guilt wash over him. "There are several groups of Autobots that yet have to be captured." Skyfire turned startled optics to him. "They have been hiding out in the lesser cities, stealing from the lesser 'Cons. Or they used to, there was an attack yesterday just outside of Tyger Pax. They attacked a large shipment of energon that was meant for Kaon. It was Megatron's. Many of the unit that attacked have been captured. We have been given the... lesser mechs in the unit."

Starscream could see Skyfire twitch, shifting forward in his chair to turn his body to face Starscream. "Can you tell me who?"

"They have never been to Earth, you don't know them personally."

Starscream glared at the shuttle, he couldn't tell him anymore till they got there. Skyfire frowned, opened his mouth to press for more when Sideswipe slide down next to Starscream.

"You mean, there are Autobots still fighting out there?"

Starscream turned to the red twin, finding him too close for comfort and stood up to look down at him. "Yes." He started, carefully watching the red mech for any sign of aggression, he could be easily overpowered by the three while in the shuttle. He moved to lean back against the opposite wall and took on a confident posture, arms folded over his chassies in lazy contempt "Small groups, Megatron isn't even bothered to round them up unless they cause some form of trouble."

Sideswipe furrowed his brow. He may have been curious as to why Starscream was even telling him, Starscream could see the question hovering over his face like a cloud but he didn't ask "How many were caught?"

"I don't know, I just know that we will be taking a few back with us."

Sunstreaker growled and Starscream searched for the commands that would activate the chips in each of the twins, the chips that would shock them with enough energy to render them immobile.

"What are you gonna use 'em for Starscream? Test subjects for what?"

Skyfire stood arms up in a submissive gesture. "Sunstreaker, hang on-"

"Don't tell me to do anythin', Skyfire, I am aware of your history with Screamer here. You are probably on his side, specially now." The golden twin spat.

"History is history, Sunstreaker," Starscream stated calmly, aware that his next words would cut deep. "Skyfire and I have gone our separate paths. I am no longer interested in him, nor he in I. History is in the past, not the present." Starscream toughened his voice. "Now sit down before you annoy me further, you are already walking a thin line."

Sunstreaker grit his denta, jaw twisting before he grunted and sat down with a loud clank. Sideswipe grunted and went to sit beside his twin. Starscream knew something was defiantly wrong when Sunstreaker shrugged off his brother's servo. He made a mental note to look into it later, now he needed to land the shuttle. Kaon, and Megatron, awaited below

XXX

Springer slapped Knockout hard across the face. The mech grunted as his optics flickered online. Hot Rod swallowed beside him, energy field blaring and seeping with nervousness.

"Kid, don't let the 'Con feel that." Hot Rod nodded and backed away till his field was no longer rubbing against Springer's. Kup put a comforting servo on his shoulder and nodded to the mech in reassurance.

"I think I know why I ate that.." Springer frowned down at the awakening mech and sighed, waiting for him to fuly online and start speaking sense. "Hey, wasn't I supposed to be..." Red optics seemed to clear as they looked up into Springer's. "Oh, I wern't dreamin'."

"No, you weren't. Now get up, you have a door to open." Springer hauled the mech to his peds and pushed him towards the back door of his estate. His motioned toward the pad beside the door. "If you please, Knockout, we haven't got all day."

"Since you asked so nicely..." The small mech muttered and stretched out his servo to enter the code. He paused for a moment when he spied the stasis cuff wrapped around his wrist and his gaze quickly shot to his other wrist to see a twin device. He cursed and continued to enter the pin and place his digits in the sockets. Springer watched as a wire extended out and connected to each digit, downloaded the correct data and beeped. Springer watched as the doors opened and pushed the red mech through.

He stumbled and growled something unintelligible before righting himself and walked forward. Springer, Kup and Hot Rod followed after him. Inside the walled area, the three Autobots spread out, with Springer holding Knockout's shoulder strut. Hot Rod's optics were wide as he stared at the large enough house unit. All was quiet, nothing moved and Springer ground his jaw.

"Where are they?"

Kockout tilted his helm to the side, observing his own home with a curious look as if he had never laid optic upon it before. "I have no clue... I think I locked 'em in the basement."

Springer snarled and shoved the mech forward. "Go, take us to them!"

"And don't even think about trying anything." Kup added from the side as he slowly moved forward, knife held out before him.

Hot Rod moved closer to Springer as they neared the door. Knockout moved forward and opened it, stepping back and sweeping out a servo to beckon them in. "Please." He mocked, false smile cold and daring.

Springer just snorted. "Nice try, but wimps first."

Knockout pulled a face but went in. The three followed closely behind and Kup gave a whistle of appreciation. Springer had to agree with him.

"I thought all the lower ranked 'cons lived here..." Hot Rod mumbled as he looked around. "All this for one mech?"

Spirnger was surprised too. The house was spacious, and surprisingly, white. The wall and the floor were spotlessly clean and Springer could see himself reflected in the white surface. There was little furniture but it was all grand and large. The seats looked strange, some new design Springer had never seen before and the holoscreen on the wall displayed some Decepticon arena battle. A large brownish mech beating in the face of a bulky, red mech that looked strangely familiar. The green mech stared a moment longer, trying to think of why the red frame looked familiar when Kup snarled, _snarled_, and spun on Knockout.

"What is this?" He hissed, Hot Rod jumped beside Springer, shocked by the malice of the old mechs voice. "Talk you scum!"

Knockout swallowed, aware that an Autobot was dangerous when a comrade was suffering. "He's a fighter, and he tends to be very disobedient so they use fighten ta drain him and teach 'im a lesson at tha same time.

Hot Rod gulped. "You know 'im Kup?"

Kup just stared at the Decepticon with such hatred that Springer sent him a warning glance. "Its Ironhide."

Recognition dawning Springer felt his tank drop. He spied the holoprojector and turned it off with a click. "Who else?" He asked, to Knockout. The red mech looked terrified and didn't dare mock them.

"W-what... who do you want to know about?" He stuttered.

"Everyone."

Knockout licked his lip components. "Optimus Prime is with Megatron..." He paused, waiting for some form of retaliation to the fact, none calm and he continued. "Prowl and... eh, the guy with tha visor and good music taste- " _Jazz_ Springer mentally labelled. "Went to Screech-"

"Screech?" Hot Rod inquired looking to his fellow Autobots.

"The infamous Air Commander and SIC of the 'Cons. Starscream. A treacherous piece'o'slag that you don't want to get involved with." Kup informed him.

"Yeah, one who could also make you want to wish you were deaf just by listening to him talk. "Springer added in a dark mumble, fear for his comrades making an itch travel through his frame. "Who else?"

Knockout frowned, obviously not having the answer. "I ain't sure about Soundwave and Shockwave. The only reason I know o' Screamer is cause everyone was furious that he got four slaves. But the mech that Soundwave got, I seen 'im once. A red mech, looked like another cassette holder. And one other, don' know who he is."

"Describe him."

"Eh," Knockout scratched the back of his helm. "A small bot, red as well now that I think of it, small with horns on his helm... That's all I know of 'im. Megatron gave 'im to Soundwave, though some say he forced him on him."

Springer looked over to Kup who was scratching his chin in thought. "Don't know either of 'em..." Kup concluded after much deliberation.

Then Hot Rod spoke up. "You said Starscream only got four slaves but you only told us about two."

Springer nodded.

Knockout shook his helm. "I don't know who the other two are, just that the Seekers saw it as a personal insult." He sniggered.

Springer was about to ask him about what was so funny when a sound interrupted them and a small winged mech ran into the room. He skidded to halt and stared at them, sparks spitting from his heels as the metal protested, mouth falling open as he found his balance after nearly falling over himself in his haste. He stared at them, wide opticed. Black wings sweep back behind him, black nose cone outlining his silver and white helm and faceplate. White arms held out and red chest forward as he leaned his helm back.

Springer's attention focused solely on the youngling, noting that he was healthy, only a few scratches and the odd dent. He looked happy enough too. "You are an Autobot, yes?"

The young mech nodded then looked over his shoulder down the hall from which he had come. A voice spoke out, echoing down the same hall.

"Raid? You okay?"

The black winged mech nodded slowly before turning back to the new comers. He grunted, then fixed his position to a more relaxed stance and stared at Knockout with something close to haughty smugness. He didn't say anything, his optics told the whole story as did the smile the slide onto his faceplate, the shear bright delight that radiated from him.

"Raid, what are you doing?" The deep voice asked again and footfalls could be heard. A mech appeared, framed in the doorway. He was bigger then the other flier, his frame dominated by silver with a pale yellow on his arms and legs. He paused and stared at them.

Spirnger stepped forward. "We are here to get you out."

The new mech smiled, relieved, and nodded. "I have never seen you before."

"Nor we you, kid, " Kup stepped forward. "Mind if we inquire?"

The silver mech nodded. "I'm Silverbolt, leader of the Aerialbots. We were created on Earth and brought back here to be given a spark from Vector Sigma. We work for Optimus Prime."

Springer, though shocked, kept his calm composure. "Aerialbots?"

"You sound like a team, where are the rest of ya?" Kup stated.

Silverbolt turned back to the other flier. "Air Raid, go and get the others."

Air Raid watched his leader, pulling a frown. "What about Wiregraze and Sharpsnap?"

SIlverbolt nodded. "Get them too."

There was a grumble and Springer turned to look over at a very annoyed looking Knockout. Of course the 'con would be unhappy about loosing his slaves, but one thing still bugged Springer. "How do you get them, Knockout? How'd you get, what? Seven slaves?" Knockout shot him a dirty look.

Silverbolt answered for the Decepticon. "He stole Wiregraze and Sharpsnap from somewhere. He got me, but me and my brothers have to stay together, so Megatron assigned the Stunticons to Tiger... eh,"

"Tygar Pax." Springer corrected and Silverbolt nodded. Springer frowned, how could they not know the city states of Cybertron? But then again, if they were made on Earth and stayed there to fight, then why would they need to learn of Cybertron first? Still, he felt that they should know about their own planet.

"The Stunts technically own the rest of my gestait," Springer's jaw, no matter how good he normally was at keeping control, dropped open, Silverbolt didn't seem to notice. "Motormaster really, but he is hardly ever around so really it is always Knockout who we serve here. And Breakdown, though I haven't seen him in a while." It was then Slverbolt noticed two shocked stares, Hot Rod just frowned at the older mechs' reaction. "What?"

"You're a gestait?" Springer asked.

"But, we don't have any gestaits, kid."

"Optimus had us made to combat the Decepticon's Devastator and to help Omega Supreme, and because they needed more fliers for air support. The Decepticons made the Stuntuicons to try and rule the roads. We counteracted each other really. But we were more stable as a team and so prevailed."

"Win, win" Kup commented before turning to Hot Rod. "See if you can find any energon and stock up here." Hot Rod nodded and went to search, and Kup added as an afterthought. "And no High Grade!"

There was a chuckle as Hot Rod disappeared around a corner and a gruff growl from Knockout. "Hey! Do you know how expensive energon is here nowadays?" A backhand shut him up.

Springer frowned and gave the old mech a glance, the horrible reminder of their dwindling supplies and the lack of word from Alpha making his lightening mood turn bitter. He briefly wondered if maybe one of Alpha had already made it back to their camp. He clung to that hope, that would get him back home.

Silverbolt stared at Knockout with something akin to insane anger, his optics narrowed, lips twitching in a frown and brow furrowed. He looked back up at Springer. "Who are you?"

Springer turned to Kup,"Kup, old and cranky but one hell of a fighter. Me, "He pointed to himself "I'm Springer, a triple changer."

Silverbolt smiled. "Didn't know the Autobots had triple changers" His tone held some teasing quality to it and Kup chuckled, Knockout made a retching sound and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Autosaps" but nobody paid heed to his grumbling.

"The young lad is Hot Rod," Kup informed him, indicating with his helm to where Hot Rod had disappeared. "Sharpshooter."

Knockout turned to glare at them, throwing himself down on the seating with a loud sigh. "That brat killed Breakdown."

"Yep," Springer hissed, feeling a sense of protectiveness over come him. He stood closer to the 'con, hoping to use his larger size to intimidate him. "And you better remember it!"

Silverbolt frowned and opened his mouth several times as if to say something, frowning again, he finally got the words. "Sharpshooter? Is that like Bluestreak? A Sniper?"

Kup nodded. "Hot Rod and Blue trained together for a bit, I trained 'em. But Blue is much older then Roddy." Springer nodded in agreement. "Where is your team? We need to move out."

Springer, being as sharp as he was, didn't miss the look of unease that passed over Silverbolt's faceplate. Kup didn't either. "Something wrong?"

Silverbolt bit his lower lip. "Do you have a medic?"

Springer felt his tank drop, perhaps they hadn't been as lucky as they had originally thought.

XXX

Thundercracker paced, his spark racing as his optics stared at the floor unseeing. He rubbed his servos wearily over his faceplate. He should be happy, he should feel at least content but the fact that he didn't made him feel even worse. Yes, Starscream was one of the best looking mechs he had ever laid optics upon. Yes, he had to admit, he admired Starscream's determination even if it make him look insane. But the blue Seeker really loved how Starscream could fly. Old programming, programming that he never knew he possessed hummed with energy and purpose. It wanted fufilment, it want to be qeunched and yet Thundercracker just was not ready, he did not want it.

It ached, it tingled, it pulsed and it would not leave him be. The programming demanded the best and it had found the best. Thundercracker had no problems with its choice but Starscream didn't seem to be suffering from anything similar. And what was worse, was the fact the he wanted to dominate. He couldn't understand it. He, by nature, was a valve mech, though knowledge of that was kept under tight wraps in case any of the other 'cons found out, so why would he have this horrible desire to dominate Starscream? He couldn't understand it. And why did it seem to be only him suffering from it?

He paced again, sighing, then stopped abruptly when a small Autobot entered the room. Thundercracker had long since given up on trying to remember the mech's name. Howl? Something like that. The green mech was bulky, unappealing to such a flier as Thundercracker, his armour always looked like it got in the way and made Thundercracker wince. He couldn't understand how grounders could stand to be in such suffocating armour.

The green mech stood forward and bowed low, clearly not in the mood to test the blue Seeker's patinece today. "My lord, Skywarp is in the lounge."

Thundercracker growled. How many times did he have to tell his idiotic Trine mate that he had to wait at the door like everyone else? That he couldn't just warp in whenever he felt like it? At least, Thundercracker thought, Skywarp didn't warp into his private qaurters anymore after Thundercracker had shot him several times in fright. The purple jet had been grounded for a near human week and yet he still managed to get up into Thundercracker's tower.

Vos, as a city for seekers, was not ground mech friendly. Entrances to buildings were high, landing platforms elevated. No stairs for anyone to climb. Each building, the towers, were cylinder with a central column that acted as a corridor for mechs to fly up and down to get from one level to the next. The rooms were on the outside of the structure. Sometimes, if the tower belonged to a high ranking Seeker, the entrance would be placed at the very top on the tower to ensure no ground filth could enter and also to show off. The higher the entrance, the more power one had. It meant that all the lower ranked seekers normally didn't fly very high as all the entrances they were interested in were down low. The higher ranking Seekers would always be flying above them.

Thundercracker growled and the Autobot watched him wearily. "Next time, tell him I am not here." He barked, before pushing past and jumping into the central column. He rose until he came to the level Skywarp was on and entered the lounge area. He cared not that the Autobot slave had to climb his way up. Starscream had installed some stairs for his slaves and explained that he wanted to be able to call his slaves and know that it wouldn't take them hours to simply reach the same level he was on. Thundercracker could see logic in that and secretly thought of copying the idea.

Skywarp glomped Thundercracker the moment he stepped through the door and he shoved his enthusiastic Trine mate off. "Skywarp, what do you want?"

The purple Seeker frowned at the harsh greeting and pouted. "Primus TC, if I had a known you would be in such a foul mood I would never have come."

Thundercracker snorted. "Then go then!" Patience wearing thin as his wires and circuits pulsed again, sensing the close proximity of another Seeker, though he could feel the disappointment in the programme as if it were sentient. It didn't want Skywarp and gradually began to ease off.

Skywarp frowned. "Hey, I just wanted to tell ya that Screamer's gone."

Thundercracker frowned and cursed himself mentally as his circuits sizzled. "What do you mean 'gone'?"

Skywarp smirked. "He is gone to Koan." He stated proudly.

"And?" Thundercracker asked, bored.

"We have to prank him or something."

Thundercracker actually gawked. "What? Are you crazy?" Skywarp smirked and Thundercracker smacked himself. "Don't answer that! He is Winglord, you don't prank the Winglord!"

Skywarp shrugged. "Yeah, but it's Screamer!"

"No."

The purple mech frowned. "You know, we have orders to search his Tower anyway, may as well cause some mayhem."

Thundercracker flinched, programming sending furry through his circuits, he could not go against Starscream for fear of loosing him as a potential mate. But Megatron would have his hide. Then again Starscream knew of their orders to watch him so surely if he did have anything that he shouldn't he would have hidden it. Skywarp poked his wing hard and Thundercracker was shook from his musings.

"Don't do that." He grumbled as his systems seemed to intensify the feeling of digits on his wings.

Skywarp frowned. "You okay, TC? You have been actin' weird lately."

Thundercracker snorted. "Since when do you notice anything?" The purple Seeker actually looked hurt and Thundercracker found himself feeling guilty. It wasn't Skywarp's fault that his systems were acting upon old programming. He didn't apologise though. "Skywarp, you can't play pranks, we are supposed to be in and out without him noticing, remember?"

The other pouted the hardening of his optics telling the blue Seeker that the remark was not forgotten. "Fine, no pranks. We have to do it though so why not now. I'm free."

Thundercracker rolled his optics. _And how do you know that I am too?_ He thought to himself but followed the teleporter up and out of the tower as they took off and headed towards Starscream's neighbouring tower.

XXX

His tanks gave a startling lurch as he entered, optics focusing on the movement automatically. Kup made a grab for him but Springer pushed him back first, just as his tanks expelled what little they had in the corridor just to the side of the door.

"Aw, come on!" Knockout hissed and a loud clang resounded.

Hot Rod stared at the floor, one arm wrapped around his torso and the other clutching the wall to support himself as his air intakes coughed. His energon intake burned raw and he vibrated his vocaliser gently to check for any damage. When he had collected himself and had stood up straight, his optics locked with those of Silverbolt. The young flier looked ashamed and sympathetic but offered no help as Hot Rod took a shaky step to the middle of the hall.

A servo gentle squeezed his shoulder. "You alright, kid?"

"Y-yeah," He spluttered "M'fine."

He wasn't.

The image refused to expel from his mind, so strong that he almost couldn't see what was really before his optics. His tanks sent a warning pink as they threatened to purge again. He controlled the urge, energon was in short supply. He shivered and Kup gave him a pat on the back.

"You're alright, kid, stay out here," Kup told him with a worried glance.

Hot Rod nodded with a forced smile. "I'm fine." He lied as his intakes gave a shaky outtake.

Kup nodded and entered the room where Springer was and where... Was he even alive? Hot Rod felt his tanks lurch again and small amount travelled up his fuel intake before he managed to control it. He offlined his optics but the image flashed before him and he onlined them with a fright. Silverbolt was watching him carefully, debating with himself over something.

"Eh, did you find the energon you were looking for?" He asked carefully.

Hot Rod shook his helm, glad of the distraction but feeling guilty of it all the same. "No, I uh, checked a couple of rooms."

SIlverbolt nodded. "I can take you to the storage rooms."

Hot Rod nodded and followed after the flier as he moved down the corridor. Air Raid watched them go as Knockout grumbled about thieves.

They walked in silence, Hot Rod trying to take in the interior of the housing unit he had spied on for so long to try and clear his processor of the image. But he couldn't forget, he couldn't.

"What was his designation?"

Silverbolt jumped, obviously being ripped from his own private thoughts "Sorry?"

"His designation?"

Silverbolt looked confused for a moment before recognition dawned. "Oh, yeah, Slingshot... My brother." his optics offlined, pain etching into his faceplate as hit bit his lower lip plate. "I, he was rebellious, he wouldn't listen to us, tried to protect us and well, what could we do? You saw how hard the door was to open," He paused looking at his wrist. "And we have these," He lifted his arm up, showing the black wire that ran around his wrist. Hot Rod wondered briefly how he could have missed the thin black wire that contrasted on Silverbolt's bright paint. "We can't enter alot of rooms with these things. We need you to cut them off before we leave." He turned away, "If you can..."

They walked in silence again. Hot Rod twitched from the awkward lack of conversation. He really didn't know how to react in this situation and felt like a fool for not doing something to ease the other mech's apparent pain. He was supposed to be an Autobot after all, he was supposed to help mechs and what had he done? Purged and couldn't even help the mech's brother.

Silverbolt suddenly stopped in front of a heavily armoured door. "I have the access code, but I can't go in without permission so... I will stay here while you stock up."

Hot Rod nodded. "Yeah, kay then. Can I hand them out to you for you to store some?"

Silverbolt frowned. "I can't store that much... " he said sheepishly. "Flier model..."

Hot Rod nodded, not really getting it but was satisfied with the answer nonetheless. "Okay, then carry what you can."

He proceeded into the store room and felt a smile form on his lips at what he found.

XXX

The Twins had, funny enough, twin frowns tugging at their lip components, optics dull and expressing the intense boredom they didn't dare complain about should Megatron not be tolerant of their irksome grumbling. Skyfire just fidgeted beside them, large white frame highlighted against the black marble background that made up part of the wall. The three stood in one of the wings of the room, segregated off by an arcade that travelled the length of the room. Starscream, Megatron and Shockwave stood in the centre of the hall, the later two discussing plans for the next gathering that was to take place in the very hall they stood in.

Starscream only half listened, optics gliding around the room, floating from one minute detail to the next. The large, thick columns that supported the arcade had engravings of battles, some engraved in gold. Some he recognised because of certain figures and the poses those figures displayed. He could see Sentinel Prime's distinct figure, on his knees, before none other then Megatron himself and surprising, he himself stood just behind Megatron, at that battle that had brought an end to the tyrant Prime's reign. Above the arcade, the walls were decorated with rich designs, ranging from complex swirls to Cybertronian characters that spelled out many things Starscream didn't understand, a language he was not familiar with but recognised as the Language of Kaon. The roof was made of glass and crystal that had been shaped into perfect groin vaults travelling the length of the roof. The light split as it came through, casting various colours that were lost against the soulless black walls.

"You like it, Starscream?"

Starscream reluctantly tore his gaze away from the beams of multi-coloured light breaking through the roof and settled his gaze on Megatron, careful to keep his expression as neutral.

"It truly is impressive," he admitted, "But I can't help but wonder where you got such inspiration for such a grand hall." He smirked, optics glittering.

Megatron chuckled. "Don't miss a thing do you?" He opened his arms, indicating to everything around them. "A sign of power. True, it is based of the Human building known as a cathedral. We have made it bigger, better and stronger then they had ever done. The roof, the crystals, came from the moon, Nuagus. Some of the marble from Earth, most of it from the planet, Shisa. And the gold, that gold came from the Granties region on Shisa's sister planet, Colfron. True gold, not like that soft stuff that the humans valued so much."

Starscream realised then. This building would never stay the same, it would always be changing, evolving, just like the Decepticons themselves as they conquered new worlds. Only the strongest most precious material from each conquered world would be used to extend or enhance the the mighty structure.

"A testament to our victories." He said.

"And a reminder that we rule and own everything that we see and claim, that it is ours to take and use as we see fit." Megatron said, smirking. "That we are the masters of the fate of the weak because we are stronger, we are more powerful then they. Each material could be considered a trophy if you will."

Shockwave remained still behind Megatron but his optic brightened with inspiration at Megatron's speech and Starscream nearly purged from the sickening display.

He nodded, mouth turned down. "Yes, my Lord"

Megatron narrowed his optics, smirk slipping from his faceplate. Starscream didn't outwardly react to the sudden change of mood. "Do you not agree?"

"Yes, of course Megatron. The lesser species need to know where they belong in the universal ranking." The Seeker replied, the words flowing from his lips without a moments hesitation.

Megatron didn't seem pleased but he was pacified. He nodded and signalled for Starscream and Shockwave to follow him towards the top of the room. Starscream spied the large, heavily decorated throne and instantly wanted to shoot it to pieces. Shockwave turned to him, single optic glowing dangerously. A warning, Starscream mused, an ignored warning. Megatron swept a servo over the armrest, digits following the lines of the complex design. He turned back to them when they stopped a few meters away.

"How are your experiements going Starscream? Any progress."

Starscream clenched his jaw. "It is difficult... My Lord, no one has ever tried to do anything like it. We are starting from scratch, learning from trial and error." He paused, letting his words sink in and hoping that Megatron would understand the science is not something one can rush. Shockwave gave a small nod beside him in agreement.

Megatron narrowed his optics and Starscream felt his tank drop as cold smirk replaced the Warlord's neutral expression. "But can it be done?"

Starscream paused, spark spinning. "In due time-"

"Maybe, but the odds are that it cannot be done, my Lord."

Starscream clenched his jaw, never hating the Cyclops as much as he did in that moment. "Shockwave, I admit, it may take time, but there is a chance it can be done!" He argued.

Megatron smirked. "How much longer then?"

The seeker took a deep intake. "It may be a good while yet-"

"How long, Starscream?"

"I," He paused, not finding words as his processor finally told him what he didn't want to hear. He could no longer ignore it. Megatron _knew_. "I can't put an exact time frame on it, my Lord, never can with science, but it won't be in the near future, possibly not until the next Lighting-"

"That is vorns away! We don't have that kind of time!" Megatron hissed, though the smirk, somewhat concealed by annoyance, was still visible. "We need more men_ now_."

Starscream shook his helm but Shockwave answered, and the Seeker realised that Shockwave wasn't privy to Megaton's knowledge. "Megatron, sir, we have to be realistic. Unless we get everymech that is bonded and make everyone else bond and procreate, we won't have any numbers suitable for a future army ready for the near future. Bonding can take vorns to settle and procreating is not easy. Many bonded pairs can't procreate due to differant patterns in their spark energy."

Megatron nodded and smirked once more. "True Shockwave, true." He pondered for a moment, optics roving over his throne. "Starscream, I give you a vorn to make a breakthrough, if their isn't any progress, I will have you melted down for scrap... Is that clear?"

Starscream felt a snarl rise in his throat but he had better control and forced it down and instead saluted. "Yes, Mighty Megatron, I understand." He understood that he and his people were most certainly no longer safe on this planet, their home planet, anymore.

"You are dismissed, and your new test subjects are in the holding cells in the prison complex."

He turned on his heel, mind racing through options. He beckoned to his three slaves to follow him and they did without issue, Skyfire frowning deeply. Megatron watched him leave with burning optics.

* * *

...Yay! You reached the bottom!

What Starscream was talking about there, the Lighting thing is actually The Lighting of the Half. You never see an actual sun around cybertron apart from the two moons so I decided that there is a sun orbiting the galaxy they are in and every 120 vorns (vorn = 83 earth years so a VERY LONG time) the sun's orbit path comes closer to cybertron and lights up half of the planet for a little while. Between each Lighting the moons reflect the light down on cybertron and since there is no clouds there is unhindered light.

So yeah, my logical (possibly not so logical) theory on how cybertron has light.

Please review! And don't forgot about your suggestions!

I have also set up a new poll on my profile. Check it out cause it may influence this story!


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry, really! I mean it! Just got caught up in other things and I have been searching for a beta reader.. Any one interested?

I told someone that this chapter would be twice as long...well I kinda lied... I am having problems with my computer and I feel that I had to leave it where I left it for a reason. Sorry guys!

I hope you enjoy it anyway and sorry for any mistakes cause I can't see any more and I did go through this with a fine tooth comb but you know how it is, there are always those little ones that escape.

On a side note, that poll on my profile...WTF? I put megzy's name up there for the joke...he's the second fave! Please can some one go and fix that!

Word Count: 6,584

* * *

Topspin groaned. He was so bored. Across from him, Triggersnap frowned.

"Ya think were gonna die?"

"No."

Both mechs turned to look down the shuttle at Ultra Magnus. The large blue and white mech stared down at them with blazing blue optics. His arms were tied behind his back, just like the rest of them, with stasis cuffs, his legs bolted against the shuttles seat.

Topspin, feeling rather rebellious and annoyed at the fact he, _he_, had got caught in the first place, snorted. "Magnus, we're screwed. We are at the Screamin' One's mercy now. To be honest, I'd rather stay with Megs, least ya know what he will do ta ya."

Magnus narrowed his optics in warning. "We are not going to die. Not here and not like this. We must not give up, Topspin, we can't give up."

The blue mech grunted. "I haven't given up Magnus, I am just accepting what is about to happen. Only Primus knows what Starscream is gonna do to us."

Triggersnap whined, drawing both of their attention. "Can you two stop? I have a processor ache. I think when that big guy hit me he damaged something." He moaned, dented black helm hanging down in front of his black and yellow chest. His curved shoulder armour creaked as his yellow striped doorwings pressed against the wall where his outstretched arms trapped them. Topspin could see energon leaking from the restraints holding his wrists, and the rest of his suspended body weight, against the wall. "What is that buzzing noise anyway?"

Topspin and Ultra Magnus shared a look.

There was a groan and Topspin looked down the cabin at the other members of his team. He was the only Wrecker to get caught, which he was happy about because it meant that they could band together to get him out along with the others, but he hated it because his lone capture could serve as fuel to the fire for teasing. He would never live it down.

Beside him to his right, between him and Magnus, a young mech called Spaceflip was shifting in his seat. Blue optics flashed as he fought drowsiness left as an after-effect of the tranquillizers. His silver and black helm rolled, shifting his weight so that his upper body fell forward. He would have fallen out of his seat if the safety belt had not been wrapped around him. He hung there for a few minutes, dazed optics looking around.

"Oh," He said casually. "We're in deep scrap."

Over Spaceflip's helm, Topspin spied Ultra Magnus shaking his helm.

XXX

He could feel Skyfire's optics, feel how they locked onto his traitorous servos. He tried to calm himself, pouring one vial of glowing blue liquid into a black fluid, His servo noticeably shaking as the liquid's surface quivered. He put the vials down, picked up the data pad containing many calculations and results and the like and paced. He saw none of it, memory replaying the events of that morning clearly, too clearly, in his mind.

Skyfire's optics still followed him.

It wasn't that Skyfire was looking at him, it was _how_ he was looking at him. Clam blue optics shinning with blatant _worry_. Starscream hated it.

"Starsc-"

"Don't!" He snapped, voice too high pitched. Skyfire frowned and Starscream pulled himself together. He couldn't talk, not right now. The memory too raw. Panic like this was not something he had felt in a very long time "Just don't, Sky." he sighed

Skyfire smiled at the nickname, well, the edge of his mouth tilted up but the actual smile did not come forth. Starscream felt himself being... disappointed. The shuttle shifted on his feet, opening his mouth slowly but before he could utter a sound the door to the lab opened and a very annoyed looking Sunstreaker entered the lab. His optics glanced at Skyfire and then decided not to bother with him, instead shifting his gaze over to the Seeker.

Sunstreaker scowled, his opening mouth snapping shut as his twin burst in after him with a cocky grin and beat his brother. "Ole' Thunderfart is here ta see ya Screamer!"

Starscream didn't even flinch at the nickname. "Where is he?"

At this the twins' faces, one still frowning and the other grinning, dropped like stones. They didn't need to answer. The blue Seeker walked straight into the lab, wings hiked and posture stiff.

"Starscream," He said, voice stern. "I need to talk to you right now."

Starscream looked to him then looked back at the twins who were both frowning, then at Skyfire. "You know what you have to do. I will be back and don't try to sabotage anything! I will know." He reached into subspace and pulled out a tiny round ball, that, when he put it on the workbench, seemed to expand and sprout little legs. Tiny red dots focussed on Skyfire and the small orb scuttled closer but stayed just out of reach of the shuttle. "You two," He pointed to the Twins, "Out, go ask Prowl for a job..." Both made faces. "Don't let me have to tell you twice!"

Sunstreaker growled and opened his mouth to say something when Sideswipe sighed dramatically and grabbed his brother by the arm and dragged him out.

Starscream watched them till they were out then motioned to Thundercracker. "Follow."

He led the way to the main room, the room they had been in the last time. Starscream, realising that this wasn't Decepticon business scanned the room for bugs, and to his utter disgust he found one in the corner. Curse Megatron! He snarled and turned to his Trine mate.

"I think we should take this somewhere more private, sometimes those hellions fall through the doors when coming to retrieve their rations." Starscream was out the door again, having already started walking out before he finished his explanation.

Thundercracker pursed his lips tighter but followed Starscream to his private quarters. He looked around, optics scanning the interior as he spoke. "Have you heard?"

"About?"

"Seeker's going missing off the streets, from the air."

Starscream froze._ No! It cannot be!_ But Starscream knew that he had acted too late. His intakes caught.

Thundercracker looked to him, startled. "What?"

Starscream offlined his optics, a flurry of emotions making his world spin. "Its Megatron."

Thundercracker seemed to have already come to the same conclusion. He gave a stiff nod and shifted on his peds. "Why though?" He swallowed. "I don't understand..."

Starscream, for the first time in vorns, felt like he wanted to wail and scream. "Its a threat. A message"

"War?"

"No. He wants as many of us alive as possible." Starscream forced the words out. "The message is for me, to tell me that he means what he says, that he will..." Starscream paused, maybe he had misinterpreted what Megatron had said to him earlier... _but Megatron never does coincidence, never says anything without reason!_ He yelled mentally, his intakes hissing. Thundercracker, approached him, placing a servo on his shoulder and squeezing.

"He will what? Starscream, what will he do?" Thundercracker's voice was soothing but Starscream couldn't help the shiver the travelled the length of his back.

"We have to leave," He whispered. "All of us have to leave, we have to leave very soon."

"But how will we move so many?"

Starscream paused, a small smile forming. "My creator had foreseen this, well before the war really took hold. Don't worry about the 'how' just worry about getting everyone from A to B."

XXX

Sunstreaker frowned and shoved his brother hard if only just to remove the jealous scowl. Sideswipe hissed and shoved back, the yellow Twin slamming against the wall with a loud thump.

"What the slag is with you?" Sunstreaker hissed, feeling betrayed. "He is-"

"I know what he is! And you know that I have always liked him!" Sideswipe whispered harshly in his brother's faceplate.

Sunstreaker growled. "He is the reason we are enslaved!"

Sideswipe gave him a blank face. "And?"

The yellow Twin unleashed a shriek of rage. "This is a classic form of Stockholm syndrome!"

Sideswipe frowned. "Is not! I have always wanted to get under his armour since we first attempted Jet Judo on him! Its not emotional Sunny, I simply want a frag! They say Seekers are great in the berth."

"But why him?"

The red Twin shrugged. "Why not?"

Sunstreaker growled. "This is Screamer we are talking about!"

Sideswipe frowned in confusion. "Screamer?"

Now Sunstreaker frowned in confusion. "I thought it was Screamer? It has always been Screamer... right?"

Sideswipe shook his helm slowly. "No... I'm talkin' about Thundercracker..."

Sunstreaker froze, mouth agape. "Since when?"

Sideswipe laughed and punched his brother in the shoulder. "Ha! You should have seen your face!" Sunstreaker frowned and huffed. "No, seriously, I mean come on! We could double team him."

"Who?" Sunstreaker growled out irritably, totally lost.

Sideswipe dead panned. "Starscream!" Sideswipe frowned, optics hard. "Don't deny it Sunny, you like him too, if only for his body."

Sunstreaker didn't bite back at his Twin. Sideswipe had a point. Starscream was one of the best looking mechs out there, apart from himself of course, and he always kept himself clean and dent free, scuff marks always buffed out. Sunstreaker could respect that... His Twin smirked in his face, knowing through the bond that he had won this argument.

"Fine." Sunstreaker huffed. "But how to you plan on seducing him? I mean, Thundercracker has been comin' over alot recently and well... we ain't Seekers."

Sideswipe beamed. "I have just the plan!"

Sunstreaker rolled his optics. "Oh great... I am so gonna need more wax and new paint by the end of this!"

Sideswipe only grinned brighter.

XXX

Prowl was sure that something was happening, something that would not bode well for any of them, Starscream included. His logical processor was running fast, calculations running rampant and giving him a processor ache. Jazz rubbed his shoulders and he suddenly felt guilty.

"It should be me doing that to you." He said, voice heavy.

Jazz smirked, visor flashing. "Prowler, I am on top of the moon right now, and I want to rub your shoulders." He said with a purr. He brought his face close to Prowl's neck, took a deep inhale. "I am so lucky."

Prowl smiled, turning round to look his mate in the optics. "We have jobs to do. You know how Starscream gets."

Jazz frowned in thought. "I thought I had him figured out..."

"So did I, but he has surprised me."

"I ain't complanin' even if I am aware that some of our friends ain't so fortunate. You think we will ever break free?"

Prowl thought for a moment, figures running through his processor. But before he could speak, their was a beep from the datapad on the table beside them.

Jazz shot him a look. "I thought he normally sends us our jobs in the mornin'."

Prowl nodded and picked it up, optics scanning over the new message. Surprise made him pause then the feeling of apprehension nearly made him groan. Starscream had gone to Kaon that morning and ever since he came back he had been fidgety, distracted. The normal composed mech Prowl was used to being around was nowhere to be seen. Prowl knew there was no coincidence. What ever was going to happen it had already started. This new order confirmed it. A feeling of dread overcame him. He needed to keep Jazz safe and staying with Starscream insured that, but what about the others? All the Autobots held captive by the other Decepticons?

"Jazz," He started. "We have to pack medical equipment and find the Twins, bring them down into the lower levels of the estate." Jazz frowned in questioning. "We are leaving."

Jazz, though clearly surprised, nodded and headed down to the small medical unit in Starscream's tower. Prowl followed closely behind him. They were about to enter when they heard voices. Prowl turned to look down the corridor to see Starscream and Thundercracker walking towards them. Starscream's face was set in a scowl and Thundercracker's was blank.

"Prowl, do not let Jazz out of your sight, have you located the Twins yet?"

Prowl shook his helm. "We have only just arrived at the med unit."

Starscream nodded. "Stay with Jazz then. I shall get the Twins and send them your way." He hissed. "They should be down here by now! This is no time to be rebellious!"

Thundercracker frowned but said nothing, looking over Prowl and Jazz with a blank stare. Starscream turned to him.

"Do you have anything you need to get?"

Thundercracker gave a sharp nod. "I need to get my..." he trailed off. "I need to get... Hound and some of my belongings. What about Skywarp?" Prowl got the distinct feeling that Thundercracker was sucking up, he recognised the subtle behaviour because Jazz used to do something similar. Thoughts aside, the mention of Hound made his spark jump in excitement.

Starscream paused, looked over at Prowl. "The medical supplies Prowl." He turned back to Thundercracker as Prowl continued into the med unit. The door remained open and he could still hear the two Seekers talking outside. "How loyal do you think Skywarp is?" Prowl saw Jazz frown and knew why. Trines were supposed to be very close and the fact that Starscream was questioning that meant that his Trine was not as whole as they should be.

Thundercracker sighed heavily. "I don't know, I honestly don't. I mean, you have seen him yourself Starscream, he worships Megatron like a God, but we _are_ his Trine."

Starscream made a grunting sound as Prowl looked in a containment unit and took out some medical grade energon cubes and packed them in subspace for Jazz. "We could take him with us, save him, but he is too naive, he may betray all of us. So do I pick our Trine mate or our people?" Prowl paused. What were they running from? "Thundercracker, I have been called many things, selfish, cowardly, murderer, but I am no fool. Yes, we are running, but what am I supposed to do? Hand our race over on a silver platter? Yes I have killed, but in war it is either kill or be killed. Selfish? Thundercracker, I would be selfish if I picked our Trine mate over our race."

"I understand."

"Do you?" There was silence. "I know you have always been closer to Skywarp then you have been to me. To be honest, I can't figure out why you are courting me in the first place," Jazz sent Prowl a look and mouthed 'since when?' Prowl shook his helm, 'later'. "But if we leave Skywarp here, chances are we will never see him again. He won't survive another ten years, do you understand that?" Prowl, though shocked, could in fact relate to Starscream's dilemma; Jazz or his comrades? A whole new respect blossomed within him for the Seeker though the self disgust that followed made his face darken as he packed a small scanner into a crate.

"Would they use him though, if he was the only one left?" Thundercracker whispered softly, Prowl barely picking up on his words.

"I don't know but I wouldn't put it past him. I'm sorry Thundercracker, but I can't risk it. I have to look after the majority.'

Prowl saw Jazz's face lighten and knew that Starscream had gained more respect from his mate as well. "He almost sounds like Optimus..." Jazz whispered and a feeling of loss swamped the bond. Prowl could only grit his denta and try to reassure his mate. Then Starscream said something that made him and Jazz pause.

"If, however, he does come over to us, cause no doubt he will find out about what is going on from some other Seeker, then I will happily take him with us, but," There was a pregnant pause. "He will be monitored, one false move on his part and he is out. Do you understand?" Another pause, this one longer. "You have no idea what it feels like when a Trine mate is ripped out of the bond, Thundercracker, You have no idea. We will hurt him more then you know."

Thundercracker remained silent. Prowl couldn't see him to know if he reacted at all.

XXX

"He is reacting as we thought he would," Megatron growled in annoyance and turned to look out of the window that overlooked Kaon. The mech in the room with him hesitantly continued. "We have yet to figure out how he is to get away though, he appears to be taking the Autobot slaves with him."

Of course, he knew Starscream would figure it out eventually. He should never have given the task to the Seeker in the first place but Starscream was the only one to have the correct qualifications. Soundwave had agreed, though he warned that Starscream would verge on the edge of caution. Not to worry, he thought, Starscream was not going to get that far.

Shockwave watched him with that single bright optic. The purple mech had made many valid arguments against Megatron's plan. Seekers were the bulk of their fighting force, the reason they won the war. Taking them, all of them, from the military side of things would leave Cybertron vulnerable. Megatron had thought around that too. Only half of the Seeker population would be used at any one time while the other half is monitored closely. Also, Starscream would still be working on his little project. Once the Autobots were to become of some use the demand on the Seekers would lessen.

"My Lord?" Shockwave asked after a long, heavy silence.

"Get me Optimus." The large silver mech said inspecting his arm and noting the dirt. "Tell him to bring some cleaning rags and polish."

Shockwave's optic flashed in what Megatron perceived was annoyance. "And Starscream, my Lord?"

"What about him?"

Shockwave looked flustered and Megatron held in a chuckle. "What do you wish us to do?"

"Bring in the Seeker Trine you captured, let me deal with Starscream, Shockwave. I hold the leash attached to his collar."

Starscream wouldn't be so keen on leaving after a little chat.

XXX

The estate was large. Several sections made the main building and a smaller side building served as storage and slave qaurters. Cliffjumper was trudging along the yard, grumbling to himself as he headed to the main building to start the day. Blaster was behind him, ignoring his grumbling and focusing on his Cassettes. Eject was sitting on his shoulder, quiet, While Ramhorn and Steeljaw bickered at his feet.

"You _so_ wanna jump 'im." Ramhorn sneered playfully.

Steeljaw growled, truly angry. "I despise him! He stinks, he's stuck up and he's black."

Blaster smirked at the reply knowing that Ramhorn was about to bury his fellow Cassette for that comment.

"So you're racist then?"

Eject gave a small snort on Blaster's shoulder.

The lion, however, paused in his purposeful stride. "What? No! I just don't like the colour black! You know that Ramhorn!" He sighed, then added "Just shut up."

Ramhorn gave a loud snort before setting off at an even trot, nose held high in the air.

"You know, my man, Ramhorn just wants the distraction."

Steeljaw looked up at him as a wave of guilt swept through their unique bond. "I..."

Blaster nodded, "I know, his methods ain't groovy but what can I do Steely? That's just his way of coping with things."

Cliffjumper looked back, optics hard. "Yeah," he sneered "But that is disgusting! Who would want to frag any 'Con? 'Cept the twins..."

Blaster shook his helm as Eject made a grumbling noise. "The Twins ain't bad mechs Cliffman, they're good. They're Autobot."

"Yeah, probably fraggin' the whole 'Con army to be freed."

Blaster frowned and didn't reply. It was too early in the morning for this as far as he was concerned and past experience had taught him that to continue the argument only served to further annoy the smaller mech make life harder then it already was.

A loud cry and a sudden fright across the bond and Blaster had charged forward towards where his cassette had disappeared. Just inside the door to Soundwave's estate Ramhorn lay on the ground, his stubby legs kicking out uselessly. Above him stood Soundwave's Cassette twins. Rumble, the red one, had his ped pressed firmly against the rhino's side while his brother snickered behind. A little distance away sat Ravage. His dark body gleamed in the low light, his sharp red optics focussed on the scene with rapt attention.

Steeljaw raised himself on his hackles once he spied his fellow cat-former, knowing full well he couldn't tackle the twins with their Cassette-brother there ready to pounce. And Ravage, unlike the lion, had no physical restrictions.

"Stop, leave 'im alone!" Blaster growled, not able to do anything else but watch as Rumble pressed down harder and Ramhorn grunting in response.

"Watch it slave, its us who dish out the orders here!" Frenzy sneered, though his threatening stance had no effect on the larger mech his words did. No doubt Soundwave would hear of it. "Come on Redster," the blue cassette chided, "Didn't Soundwave and you have a little chat recently about behaviour?"

Blaster could only grit his denta in reply, the Twins' taunting smirks spreading like an infection.

"Rumble, Frenzy: Desist."

Blaster and Cliffjumper, who had just caught up with them with his unrushed pace, bowed their helms at the sound of their master's distinctive monotone to evade a painful assault of their minds. They didn't dare look up as the Twins returned to their holder and Soundwave moved closer to them.

"Cliffjumper: report to foyer. Assignment: Bring Slave Ironhide to med unit on upper levels. Blaster: follow."

They moved to obey once Soundwave moved off, the red minibot sending an excited glance at the larger mech. Blaster, though a normally positive mech, knew there was a solemn reason behind Ironhide's sudden arrival.

He followed his blue counterpart through the corridors and realised that they were heading to the medical unit, possibly to meet up with Cliffjumper and Ironhide. His cassettes followed at his feet, not being assigned jobs mean they had to stay with their holder but they were forbidden to enter his chest compartment. Rewind, however, had been caught by Soundwave away from Blaster without permission and the red mech had not seen him since. He could faintly feel him through the bond so he suspected Soundwave put him in some form of stasis. He wanted his cassette back. He knew Soundwave was not just punishing Rewind, he was punishing them all with Rewind's unknown whereabouts and condition.

Blaster halted when he noticed that the blue cassette holder had stopped and was looking over his shoulder at him, visor a deep red. Blaster grit his jaw, waiting, unsure of what the other mech was thinking. His own telepathy was blocked by Soundwave who was much older and much more powerful then he was. There were a few tense minutes before Soundwave seemed contented and continued on.

They entered the pristine, prominently silver medical bay and Blaster failed to hold in his shocked gasp. Cliffjumper was there already, blue optics burning with rage. He watched Soundwave cross the room, fists shaking by his sides but he didn't dare say anything. He couldn't.

Beside him, lying flat on a medical berth, was the nearly unrecognisable form of Ironhide. His armour was covered in energon and other internal liquids. Long tears and slashes broke up his form. His face, turned to Blaster, was pale and scuffed and optics smashed. He was alive, Blaster knew he was alive, the sickening sound of wheezing and spluttering intakes was ridiculous loud in the otherwise silent room.

"Ironhide: attempted to kill Decepticon master. Punishment: fight opponents in the pits. Soundwave: purchase after defeat."

Cliffjumper's stance only got tighter. Ironhide may have preferred the pits, at least there he could fight.

XXX

"He needs an actual medic."

"I know."

Kup tilted the youngling's helm to the side gently to inspect some sparking wires in his shoulder joint. The elder mech pulled a face as the youngster groaned, his pale optics flickering.

Springer wasn't sure if the mech knew that they were not the Decepticons who owned him or if he was even aware that he had company at all. His optics flickered around lazily, the gears behind the thin glass twisting and churning, the lenses shifting back and forth. It was not a good sign that they could even see through the glass and Springer suspected that the 'cons had removed the outer protective glass layer. The stronger of the two layers it was designed to take knocks, filter light and protect the flimsy second layer that cushioned the inner workings of the optic. It was painful, leaving the highly sensitive inner protective glass layer vulnerable to light and noticed small holes in the edges of the mech's helmet; a visor then. He was missing his visor that would have acted as that stronger protective layer.

His optics were the least of the mech's troubles.

Springer couldn't bring himself to look down again. He, like Hot Rod, had problems keeping his energon down but being older he was able to control his tank better so he had yet to lose the bleak amount of contents.

"I don't think we can move him, Springer, not without him falling apart."

The green mech fought down a shiver knowing that the kid could literally fall apart from the inside out. He looked down, he couldn't stop himself.

What looked like red chassies were torn and ripped, metal torn and peeled away from his body leaving his internals bared to the world. Some tubing and wires hung freely from the multiple gaping wounds.

Springer snapped his gaze away again. Kup watch him with weary optics.

"How are you doing?" He asked gently.

"Yeah, fragged off, but yeah, m'good."

"Can you help him?"

The new voice startled the older mechs and they spun round to see Air Raid peeking in as well as two other sets of optics. The young flier noticed their stares going past him and stepped aside so they could see the other two better.

"My brothers, Fireflight," he motioned to the white and red mech with a black nose cone rising behind his helm, "and Skydive." pointing to the darkest mech.

"What about Wiregraze and Sharpsnap? Do you have them with you?"

The dark Aerialbot, Skydive, nodded and pulled his brothers aside to show two other mechs standing in the hallway. Both were minibots and brothers by the look of them. They had the same frames, small and compact. One of them had bright yellow optics that looked out from a silver faceplate with sharp and narrow feature, exotic one might say. His body gleamed a deep royal blue with bright, contrasting yellow detail. An empty mount on his shoulder told that some sort of weapon once sat there and his arms were stocky but powerful. His companion shared his frame but his colour scheme was the complete opposite with bright yellow as the main and royal blue for the detailing. His face was black and more noticeably rounder, his features softer and his optics appearing to be a paler yellow. Both of them came up to the fliers' hip.

The blue stepped forward and peered in anxiously before he swivelled his helm back outside to look at Knockout who was tied up in a heap outside the door at tje minibot's peds. A stocky arm lifted and pointed at the sulking mech.

"He is a medic, he works for the Stunticons. My brother and I know bits and pieces but our training is incomplete."

"Yes, we can fix some of him, but not all, certainly not all." The yellow one chimed in, popping in beside his brother.

"Yes, but Knockout is a medic." The first one repeated.

"Yes, yes!"

"Okay," Springer said cautiously while raising an optic ridge.

Kup made some sort of noise with his throat. "Twins, huh? Split spark too by the sound of it."

"Yes, Yes!" They chirped in harmony.

Springer's other ridge rose to meet the other. "Okay, bring useless in here."

There was an indignant squawk as the larger fliers reached over to pick up the small red mech who pouted in a very un-decepticon-like manner.

"I only will do it for a price!" He snipped as they put him down before Springer and Kup. "Pay me or he dies a slow and painful death!"

Air Raid looked down while Fireflight gave the tied up mech a sharp kick before his darker brother could pull him away.

Knockout hissed and snarled. "I so ain't..."

Springer just held up the knife. "You'll be paid if you don't." He said, twirling the glowing blade.

Knockout seemed to have a change of spark. Maybe those 'con weren't so bad afterall?

XXX

Thundercracker frowned as he watched Hound greet Prowl and Jazz, the silver mech all but attacking him as he leapt at the unsuspecting green mech with a howl of delight. The black and white Praxin only shook his helm with a smile at the display. The blue Seeker turned away, mood turning sour. He had never liked Hound, seeing him happy while he suffered only made him grit his denta harshly.

It was at that moment, as the blue Seeker growled, that Starscream glided through the doorway with a fluidness that made Thundercracker shiver. It wasn't as if he hadn't noticed how naturally agile and fluid the smaller seeker's motions were in that moment it was just that he reacted to Starscream's voice, movement, his facial expressions. It was annoying in the least but the blue Seeker was able to overcome his programming when it tried to compel him into action.

"Thundercracker," Starscream greeted, lip curling in annoyance and the blue Seeker felt his mood worsen at Starscream's obvious distaste of his growling, "What is going on?"

"Nothing."

Starscream frowned. "I am not talking about just now, its obvious you are not happy about the sappy reunion taking place behind you, your disgust is mutual. What I am talking about, Thundercracker, is your reactions toward me."

Thundercracker felt his tank drop. There was no way Starscream could have known, he had hinted at nothing. "I am not sure I follow?"

The tri-coloured mech scoffed. "Your temperature spikes every time I come near you or when someone comes near me. We may be in the process of courting but I don't take kindly to possessiveness."

Of course, Thundercracker abolished himself, Starscream was sensitive to others claiming any sort of ownership of him and that included getting jealous. "I apologise, I was even aware-"

"Of course you weren't," Starscream waved his servo, dismissing him. "Just don't do it again. We have to keep it quiet."

Behind Starscream a sudden movement caught Thundercracker's attention and his optics switched to look over Starscream's wings to see one of the pit-spawn hellions poking his helm around the doorframe. He instantly growled.

Sideswipe smirked and strode purposely through the same door from which Starscream had come. Starscream didn't even turn around.

"Sideswipe behave!"

The twin's confident gait stalled a mere second before his haughty posture returned and he marched up to the two seekers.

"Hey Thundercracker? Any problems?" The red mech asked cheerfully, as if Thundercracker weren't glaring at him as if to kill him. "Mind if I borrow ole' Screamer-"

The mech found himself doubled over in pain as Thundercracker dealt him a harsh punch to his middle. His programming raging Thundercracker failed to noticed Starscream's shocked expression.

"Starscream is your master, brat! You will call him by his proper title and address him accordingly!"

A _grip_ on his shoulder made the red mist clear and his optics flickered in surprise. He looked down at his still clenched fist, noticing the red scuff marks. Though he disliked Autobot company- they were always too cheerful, too full of themselves- he never believed in violence. During the war he took measures to protect himself and never took a step to do more. His record sheet held millions of kills, none of them real. Starscream had covered for him to avoid Megatron terminating him.

"Woah! TC! Never knew you had it in ya!"

The delighted voice made both Thundercracker and Starscream spin round to see their purple Trine mate walked up to them. They hadn't heard engines approaching the tower so the mech had used his namesake ability, arriving uninvited and at the worst possible time.

He paused at their stunned reaction, but his smile never faltered. "Gee... If I didn't know any better-"

"Which you don't." Starscream hissed quickly

"-I'd say you two were up to something," He made a show of leaning to the side, peering around them. "Wow, all the little 'bots are here, and packing things..." He straightened himself up. "Are you two going somewhere?" He still had his smile but his optics didn't mirror it.

Starscream huffed loudly. "Yes Skywarp, we are going somewhere. Why are you here?"

Skywarp stopped right in front of them, close enough that his vents expelled air straight onto Thundercracker's plating. Too close, Thundercracker thought, too close to his potential mate. His wings fanned out before he could stop them. Skywarp only spared them a glance before flicking his optics back to Starscream.

"You two both need to work on your greetings. Ever hear of manners?"

"You turn up, _uninvited_, and you dare talk to me about manners in my own tower?" Starscream sneered.

Skywarp shrugged. "We ain't _in _your tower now are we? We are _on top_ of your tower." He paused, smirking. "Why are we on top of your tower?"

"Skywarp that is our business, redirect that question to just yourself and answer it."

"Why am I here?" He asked looking at his peds. "Megatron knows."

Thundercracker felt Starscream stiffen, he himself flinched.

"What does he know exactly?" Starscream asked with an air of indifference.

Skywarp had never looked more serious in all his function. His mischievous smile vanished to be replaced by a dark, pain filled expression the likes of which the blue Seeker had never seen before.

"You were gonna leave without me? Weren't'cha?" Skywarp looked between them both. "I like Megatron. I like him cause he freed us. We could fly. We could be who we were supposed to be."

Sideswipe_,_ still clutching his middle scowled but didn't say anything.

Skywarp gave him a sneer. "What? Be violent mechs? Be murders? That ain't what I'm talkin about Autobot scum!" Starscream moved between them when Skywarp took a step towards him.

The purple Seeker snarled. "You were going to leave me here!"

Starscream's face was impassive. "Skywarp, I understand what you mean about Megatron-"

"Do you? You always tried to kill him, always! Then what?"

Starscream narrowed his optics. "Then I would have called a truce."

Whatever Skywarp had been expecting, that had honestly not been it. Thundercracker too turned to Starscream, optics searching his face for a lie.

"Called a truce?" Skywarp breathed out in shock. "So we could be collared again?"

"The council responsible for our suffering was destroyed. There was no need for aimless killing to continue. Prime would have respected our wishes, respected us."

Skywarp shook his helm. "You were going to leave me to them."

Something changed in Starscream then, his calm demure vanishing. His optics narrowed and flashed in unharnessed rage. "You knew?" He whispered, jaw joints creaking audibly.

Then Thundercracker understood. His optics narrowed on Skywarp and he took a step back fro the sudden realisation.

Skywarp wouldn't look at them, biting his lower lip. "You don't understand! I..." He looked at Thundercracker for a second before looking away again. "I couldn't. They would've known. They already know of this." He gestured with his servos, holding the out wide. "Megatron wants _you!"_

Starscream optics flashed with fear and he hissed. "Skywarp..."

"Yeah! I'm an idiot!" The purple Seeker exploded and Thundercracker noticed just how stressed the younger mech truly was. "I'm loyal to Trine."

Starscream reached forward and held the mechs wing near his shoulder, a sign of unity.

"What has he done, Skywarp?"

Frightened red optics lifted to meet his own. "Implanted coding; we leave, we pass out. They find us and bring us back and start using us." He looked over to Thundercracker. "They have already activated yours."

* * *

Next chapter on the way!

Oh and check out my profile, I have a few ideas for new stories and I would love for poeple to tell me which ones they want first!


End file.
